Nerubian Reality Weaver (3.5e Prestige Class)
Of the four prestige classes I wrote, a Weaver has the most complicated story. The character possessing the described abilities and having this name was indeed a Nerubian for a while, but was also a character in the DotA game, which was created on the WC3 editor engine, but was later recreated by Valve in the form of Dota 2. Of course, Valve did not have the rights to the Nerubian (as well as literally 99% of the content used in the original DotA), so the Weaver ceased to be a Nerubian, while retaining all the recognizable features of the race. This prestige class really is a replace of a character who is not currently a Nerubian, but my love for him and the understanding that changing the name and cosmetic changes cannot really change the race of the creature led me to the necessity of creating a prestige class that describes these abilities, as the ability of a Nerubian. What I really need is that someone looks at the final figures and their adequacy, it is difficult for me to imagine how the class is ultimately balanced in terms of a quantitative increase in the power of abilities, and I would like to comment on this. Nerubian Reality Weaver The legend says that the Universe, like cloth, constantly needs care, because space and time suffer from the spawns of void that gnaw it and tend to grow their offspring in unprotected places. The Great Guardians of the Universe were looking for skilled craftsmen who could restore the broken connections between space and time, constantly watching the state of the Universe. The Guardians were able to find apt pupils among the psionics of the Nerubian race, and the first Weavers of Reality appeared. The most powerful of which are rumored to still be called by the Great Guardians to preserve the integrity of the universe. Weavers of Reality tear and sew space and time using for this purpose the power of psionics and the speed of reaction of their mind. Becoming a Nerubian Reality Weaver Class Features All of the following are class features of the Nerubian Reality Weaver. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Nerubian Weavers of Reality gain no proficiency with any weapon and shields, and gain no proficiency with any armor. Powers Known: At each level indicated on the table, a Nerubian Reality Weaver gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, psicrystal special abilities, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of the Nerubian Reality Weaver to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a Reality Weaver, he must decide to which class he adds the new level for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. : A Reality Weaver is able to move through space, practically not touching its structure. However, in order to achieve this effect, he must lighten his body. Weaver does not get a bonus to the Natural Armor from the Reinforced Carapace feat and shouldn’t wear any armor to use his abilities. The base land speed increases by 10ft. As a free action, a Reality Weaver is able to go into a state of incorporeality or back again. The number of rounds he can hold in incorporeality is equal to his class level and is renewed every time when the Weaver rest eight hours. : The armor of the Reality Weaver is too thin to contain the spiders, but his art allows him to support the assistants of his craft. A Reality Weaver uses interdimensional worms, similar to silkworm larvae, so that they help him manage the tapestry of Universe and support him in battle. A Reality Weaver loses the abilities provided by the Spiderhost feat, but acquires alternative allies: Having successfully distance touch attack, no more than 30ft from yourself, against any animate target, including yourself, and having spent two power points, a Reality Weaver summon a silkworm’s swarm close to the attacked creature. Their characteristics correspond to a centipede’s swarm, with the exception of the additional abilities granted by their interdimensional nature. Silkworms change the canvas of reality in space where they are and weave it with their own threads. A creature that is in the same space with a swarm cannot leave it without a successful oncoming Will check and suffers from distortions that cause the effects of spells and spell-like abilities aimed at the Weaver to deviate and affect the silkworms instead. The number of swarms hiding in the subspace is equal to half the Reality Weaver class level +2. To maintain their non-spatial nest, there must always be one swarm in it, so the number of swarms that the Weaver can call into reality is equal to half his class level +1. The swarm cannot be present in reality longer than an hour and automatically returns to the subspace at the expiration of this time, or at any time by the will of the Reality Weaver. Also, the swarm returns to the sub-space pocket, if it turns out further than 30ft from a Weaver. If the swarm is destroyed, silkworms will regain their numbers with the help of the swarms remaining in the subspace. The speed of recovery is one swarm a day, for each swarm that has not been called to reality during this day. At the fourth level, the area of silkworm’s usage increases to 45ft. Now swarms constantly monitor the twists of reality around their master and inform him of the slightest danger. A Reality Weaver can no longer get ambushed by targets closer than at the distance of silkworms, he also knows about the presence of invisible enemies and any animated creatures in this area. At the seventh level, the area of silkworm’s usage increases to 60ft and they are given the opportunity to sacrifice their lives creating vibrations of spatial filaments. After consuming the standard action, the swarm can destroy itself and create an area around it with a radius of 15ft where all spells and spell-like abilities will require a successful Concentration check with DC 15. The vibration zone exists for 1d4 rounds. The enemy inside the area suffers from the same effects as occupying a single space with a swarm, but now spells that target a Weaver are not redirected, but automatically fail. : A Reality Weaver can be considered a creature for one size category less than he is, always when he needs it for any checks. This means that, while remaining Large, a Reality Weaver changes its statistics to the Medium being whenever it wants to use the statistics of the Medium creature for its throw. Similarly, if a Weaver moves more than 15ft, it can occupy the space occupied by the Medium creature while it is moving. Thus, a Reality Weaver can pass through the apertures too small for the Large creature. A Weaver moves, bending the space, so it has a +4 to AC against all attacks that cause its movement. At the third level, a Reality Weaver is able to use the statistics of the Small creature, as well as using the statistics of the Medium before. Likewise, during a movement of more than 15ft, it can occupy the same space as the Small creature. A Weaver also gets the Uncanny Dodge and Evasion feature. At the ninth level, a Reality Weaver is able to use the statistics of the Tiny creature, as well as before using the statistics of the Small. Likewise, during a movement of more than 15ft, it can occupy the same space as the Tiny creature. A Weaver also gets Improved Uncanny Dodge and Improved Evasion. : Spending the movement action and three power points, a Reality Weaver can create a tunnel through a reality of a long 15ft and pass through it ignoring any obstacles between itself and the output point. The tunnel can only be a straight line between a Weaver and the output point, and also cannot have a slope of more than 45 degrees: thus the tunnel can be used for ascent and descent, but with a slight difference in height between the input and output points. Opponents on the line through which the tunnel passes receive 1d4 magical damage if they do not pass the Reflex save. The number of Flickering Tunnel applications per day is equal to the Weaver's class level. Starting at the fifth level for each one additional power point, a Reality Weaver can extend the tunnel by 5ft to a maximum of 25ft. Damage caused by the tunnel increases to 2d4. Starting at the eighth level for each one additional power point, a Reality Weaver can extend the tunnel by 5ft to a maximum of 35ft. The damage caused by the tunnel increases to 3d4. Geminate: Concealing time and space together, a Reality Weaver manipulates them to double their own actions. The amount of using Geminate abilities is equal to half the Weaver’s of Reality class level +1 and is renewed every time when the Weaver rest eight hours. : Starting from the second level, a Weaver can spend two power points at the end of the movement and immediately get the opportunity to make an additional movement action. This ability can only be applied once per round. : Beginning at the fifth level, a Reality Weaver can spend three power points at the end of the attack and immediately get the opportunity to make another attack. A Weaver cannot make two full attacks per turn, but can make a full attack and then attack once more. This ability can only be applied once per round. : Beginning at the eighth level, a Reality Weaver can spend seven power points at the end of the round and get the opportunity to immediately make an extra turn out of turn. This ability can only be applied once per battle. : Creating a loop in a temporal flow a Reality Weaver returns itself back in time. Once a day, a Reality Weaver is able to spend 15 power points and return 5 rounds back in time. The use of Time Lapse is to take the movement action, but when back in time, Weaver begins his turn anew without a queue. Time Lapse restores all damage received by the Weaver in the last five rounds, cancels all spells superimposed on the Reality Weaver in the last five rounds, returns all bonuses given by spells, spell-like abilities and potions lost in the last five rounds (but their effect lasts only during an extraordinary turn of the Weaver, and then they expire), and also changes the location of the Weaver to the one he held five rounds ago. The mind and soul of the Weaver are released from the shackles imposed on them and returned to the body if they were removed from it, but do not actually return back in time, so Time Lapse does not restore power points or spent spells, and other abilities with a limited number of uses spent in the last five rounds. The XP cost for manifesting Time Lapse is 4,000 : At the tenth level, a Reality Weaver weaves the threads of his mind and spirit into the canvas of the surrounding world and can change the course not only of his time. A Weaver is able to apply Time Lapse to any creature that has not been removed by more than 60ft from the last five rounds. The impact of the ability remains the same, in addition to the fact that the creature does not change its location in space. Just now a Reality Weaver can apply Time Lapse to itself automatically when its health becomes lower or equal to 0. The number of possibilities for applying Time Lapse and its price remain unchanged. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class